


Nightmares

by bakaheon



Series: Percy Jackson Imagines [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: percabeth, percabethangstandfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaheon/pseuds/bakaheon
Summary: Annabeth wakes up from a nightmare and Percy comforts her.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase x Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson x Annabeth Chase - Relationship
Series: Percy Jackson Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707181
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Nightmares

Annabeth wakes up with a sharp gasp, her breath hinders as she does so. Tears stream down from her eyes as she took in deep breaths, she tried to calm herself down with deep breaths but her body shakes. Beside her lay Percy, peacefully sleeping, unaware that she had just awoken from one of the worst nightmares yet. She shivers and brings her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly as she quietly sobbed.

She was awaken by nightmares and these days every night seemed to get worse. Now it was to the point where she didn't want to sleep anymore. Closing her eyes just to see them, she rathered not.  These nightmares she tried so hard to drive away were about the Greek mythological creatures that only stories told her about.  The ones her boyfriend and herself fought to protect mortals, demigods, gods, and the world. They were monsters, they were living nightmares. Yet, Percy was always able to send them back to Tartarus only to wait and fight them once more. 

She was tired of it, so sick of it. It was too much to handle, too much. She sighed while wiping her tears as she slowly and quietly get out of bed. Annabeth sat on the edge closing her eyes for a bit while rubbing her face. She then stands up and walks to the hallway, leaning on the wall with her side and starts to cry . She couldn’t handle the fact that this was how she were supposed to live like. She just slide down with her back against the wall. She sits down on the floor and continues to cry.

That’s when Percy wakes up to find the other side of the bed empty. He looked around the room and he sighed, “Annabeth?” He get’s up from his bed and walks out of his room, he sees Annabeth and he immediately frowns. He walks up to her, bending down, sitting next to her and pulling her into a hug from behind. He kisses her cheek, “Babe, what’s wrong?” He asked, his tone filled with concern.

She lets out a quiet whimper and had your hands on top of his. She moved closer to him and turned herself towards him. Tears streaming down her face as she tried to speak but wasn't able to. He sighed, understanding and pulled her close to him, “I’m sorry, Annabeth.” He says sincerely and picks her up, walking back to their bedroom. He lays her back on the bed with him next to her.

“Percy…” She manages to say as he kisses her nose.

“What is it, babe?” He asks softly as he wraps his arm around her and moving close to her. He was showing her that he was always there for her no matter what. Through the thick and thin. Through the happy and sad moments he was always with her. No matter what.

“I-I’m having t-them again.” She sighed as more hot tears fall from her red eyes. “The-”

He interrupted her with a soft and gentle kiss and as he pulls away his eyes show so many emotions. Care, worry, and mostly love. “You don’t have to describe it. I know. I know.” He pulls her into a hug. “I’m here for you. You aren’t alone.” He whispers and kisses her red nose. “We are ok. You are ok. I’m ok.” He then kisses her forehead. 

She felt safe in his arms and she nod as he wipes her tears. “I love you.” She whispers back as she starts to slowly fall asleep with a small smile on her lips. 

Percy smiles when he sees her and sighs, “You’re safe with me. I love you too.” 

She heard him in her sleep and stopped shedding tears and the smile she had widened. She knew that she could fight away the nightmares, as long as Percy was by her side.


End file.
